Mile High
by Lab Angel
Summary: The gang has touched down in Ino-Shika-Chou's home town and this break from college life has started with fresh young love in the air, I'm not just talking about Shikamaru and Neji. AU Yaoi/Slash
1. Chapter 1

Lab Angel: Aloha! How's it? I went to Hawaii recently and loved it! Anyway I was bored on the flight down and started writing this, I mean literally writing it, as in I grabbed my sketch pad and started writing; anyway I hope you like it!

Naruto: Okay so who is the pairing for this one?

Lab Angel: Neji and Shikamaru of course!!

Neji: Of course…

Lab Angel: Don't pout makes me want to write a fic bout you being raped!

Neji: -gasp-

Shikamaru: Lab Angel does not own us, the characters of Naruto, we are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Neji: This fanfic is rated M, due to sexual situations and some mild language.

Lab Angel: Okay so the pairing is NejixShikamaru, rated M for a reason, oh yea this is from Neji's point of view, and they are way OOC, I feel like I'm forgetting something… Well anyway this is a one shot.

* * *

"Mile High"

I hate planes, there's no reason for it, I just hate planes. My traveling companions have no problem flying. I look at Naruto who's playing with the window shade, Choji who is reading a magazine, Ino is flipping through the Sky Mall Catalog, Lee is trying to talk to her, while she doesn't look interested at all; my lover, Shikamaru looks like he's trying to sleep through it all, while holding onto my hand.

He's the only reason I'm on this damn piece of metal tubing, flying over three-thousand feet in the air. His parents wanted to meet his boyfriend and friends, I would have flat out said no but then he made me an offer I just couldn't say no to. Truthfully not an offer but a suggestion, his family lived on a ranch, with cowboys and everything. He played on my fantasy to fuck a cowboy, if I had known we were flying I would have said 'hell no.'

So here I am my own window shade down, clinging to my boyfriends hand. I heard him give a slight sigh before he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"You know if you were afraid of flying why didn't you say so?" I looked at him, leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Because I wanted to be with you." The light blush that covered his cheeks made Ino laugh, which caused Shikamaru to glare at his childhood friend.

"What? You and Neji have been together since our freshman year in college and you still blush when he kisses you. It's been four years."

"Oh yea? Well it's been almost seven for you and Choji and I see you still blush when he kisses you." I smile and shake my head as I wrap my arms around my lover.

"Shikamaru, play nice." I murmur in his ear causing him to shiver.

"Okay." He turned and kissed me.

"Good grief you two don't join the mile high club." I hear Ino grumble.

"Mile High Club? What's that?" I ask feeling kinda stupid.

"The Mile High Club is sex in the restroom of a plane… While it's in the air." Lee musta been answering a question he saw in my eyes. Lee has been my friend for along time, he can read me like no one else.

"Well if Neji is afraid of flying then don't worry about it Ino."

They're all right about that, but the idea of taking Shikamaru while we're in the air is getting me excited, to let my lover know that it wasn't such a bad idea, I pulled our still joined hands to my lap. He leaned against me, nuzzling against my neck.

"No Neji… Not now, can't you wait til we land?" He mutters against my neck, Lee who is closest to us shakes his head.

"I knew it…" He growls, then stands up. "Go, get it outta your system!" He half shouts, pointing towards the back of the plane. "You're just lucky we chose a red eye… there aren't too many people and we're the only ones in coach." That said he practically dragged Shikamaru out of his seat, in effect pulling me from mine as well.

"Lee! Neji and I aren't going to join the mile high club…" Shikamaru was trying to push me back into my seat, I sigh and push him back out towards the aisle.

"May as well Shikamaru, Neji sets his mind to something he gets it. If he wants you two to join the mile high club you will." Naruto spoke up from where he sat reading a book he probably pulled from his backpack under the seat. I looked at Shikamaru who's blush was covering his enter face, from the collar of his shirt up to his hairline. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and began pushing him towards the restrooms, he protested weakly, not really putting up a fight. I nodded my thanks to Lee and continued onward, he smiled and nodded in return.

We continued on past the remaining seats to the restroom, we had been seated halfway up the cabin so we'd have to be quiet but not too quiet. I reached around him and pushed the door to the restroom open and gently pushed him in, closing and locking it behind me. I leaned forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, I heard him moan and smirked pushing his shirt up began to play with his already hardened nipples drawing another long moan from him.

"I'm sorry my love we don't have much time for play." I mutter as I reach down picking him up, I feel his legs go around my waist, pushing him against the wall of the small stall. I pull him into another kiss, as I begin thrusting against him, he grinds down onto me causing me to moan. I begin fighting to untie his sweats and push them down his legs while they were still wrapped around my waist, I hear him chuckle as he unwraps his legs from my waist and stands on his own feet. Pushing his pants, underwear going with them, I wrap my hand around his arousal in the barest of touches making him whimper causing me to smile into the kiss. "You know what you have to do to get more."

"Neji you just said we don't have much time for play." He whines trying to get some friction.

"This isn't playing my love, I need to hear you say it."

"Please Neji touch me!" He gasps, I smile and tighten my hold on his erection a moan of approval coming from deep in his throat, I twisted my wrist and turned my hand so the palm of my hand rubbed against the head that triggered his orgasm. I felt his semen in my hand and that nearly undid me, I raised my hand between our faces licking most of the sticky substance from my hand, I saw his eyes dilate and felt the stirring of a new erection against my thigh. I reached around and pushed to slick fingers inside him, a slight whimper of pain was all that I had heard before I turned a finger and heard him gasp in pleasure. I never added the third finger before I pulled both out and turned us around so that he was leaned against the small counter, leaning forward so I was flush against him, I pushed completely inside of him a gasp being torn from both our mouths. "..."

"What?" I have to keep fighting not to move before he's ready for me to.

"I said move!!" He growled leaning forward as much as he could and pushing back hard, I moan and grab hold of his hips stilling him for just a moment. The pull almost all the way out before slamming back in, there is no way I'm going to last long and he knows it as he grips my length, I began thrusting faster as I felt my orgasm pushing at me. I pulled my lover up against my chest changing our position so I could hit his prostate dead on, his moans increasing in volume, a slight frown made it's way to my lips, reaching up I pressed my hand against his jaw forcing him to turn his head I claimed his lips with my own muffling his moans somewhat.

"Remember love, not so loud." I murmured, my lips not once leave his. "I wanna see you touch yourself Shikamaru." I released his hip and grabbed a handful of tissue pushing them into his hand, he understood took the tissue and grabbing his erection with the tissue wrapped around it, he began pumping his hand with a slow, lazy pace; that didn't last very long though, the need for his second release that day was pushing at him just as my own release was pushing against me. I released his mouth moving down to kiss and suck at his neck, after a deep moan at one point of his neck that I sucked I smirked and bit down hard enough to break skin but not enough to bleed, that pushed him over the edge. He bit into the knuckles of his hand to keep the near scream from leaving our small confines, the clenching of his passage was enough to pull me over the edge, my teeth were still clamped over his skin when my orgasm hit causing me to bleed him.

"Neji, my love, remove the teeth." Shikamaru whimpered, when I finally released the flesh I had bitten into I smiled at the mark that was left behind, a stream of blood was soaked up by his shirt. Smiling apologetically I pulled out with a slight hiss from the both of us, I grabbed some paper towels, wet them and pressed them against Shikamaru's neck. "Cold! Cold, cold." He tried pulling away from the coldness but I grabbed his shoulder and held him still for a moment, he reached out and threw the wadded up tissue into the trash, I let go of him and he reached down and pulled his pants back up and retied them. Just as we both finished cleaning as best we could, the 'fasten your seatbelt' sign flashed on and we made our way back to our seats.

"Feel better?" Lee asked standing up to let us back into the row, Shikamaru blushed as I made my way back to my seat by the window, both my love and best friend gave me a weird look.

"Let's just say I don't mind flying anymore." I looked over at the other three noticing they were asleep, I pushed the window shade up as Shikamaru sat down next to me taking my hand again, I flinched at the light that had began shining through the window. Feeling Shikamaru lean against me I smiled, we always watched the sun rise after we made love, five minutes after sunrise we landed in Austin.

* * *

Lab Angel: Oh god!! Kill me now!! That was horrible... Review and give me an honest opinion please. Thank you for reading.

Neji: That was horrible though...

Lab Angel: -glare- Jerk...


	2. Chapter 2

Lab Angle: So a friend of mine wrote this in response to the first part, I decided since she worked so hard and it's on my computer I may as well upload it. This is with her permission since she has no intention of creation a account. So enjoy! =)

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned these handsome men... Sadly I do not.

Summary: The gang has touched down in Ino-Shika-Chou's home town and this break from college life has started with fresh young love in the air, I'm not just talking about Shikamaru and Neji.

* * *

Mile High

Shikamaru sighed as he looked around, we were waiting at the baggage claim for his family to show up. Our flight had landed a half hour ago now and we were still inside so we didn't have to listen to Naruto complain about the heat. I heard my lover sigh again and look at his watch for what was the sixth time in the last ten minutes.

"I'm sorry guys, my dad told me that he would be here when we landed." Shikamaru apologizes again.

"Don't worry about it Shika, if your dad isn't here on the hour then I'll just call daddy and have him come get us." Ino said with a smile, patting her friend on the shoulder. Shikamaru smiled at his long time friend, giving her a light hug and moving to sit next to me.

"So I take it your dad isn't always on time?" I ask wrapping my arms around his shoulders, he sighs and leans back into me.

"Always late is more like it." He mutters closing his eyes and putting his full weight against me, I smiled and hold onto him as all six of us start dosing off. The bustle of the airport wasn't bothering any of us, having spent most of the night on the plane awake.

"Ino! Shikamaru! Chouji!" We jerk awake at the sound of the three names as I look up I swear I'm looking at Chouji.

"Hey dad, what are you doing here?" Chouji asks looking up from where he's sitting on the ground.

"Shikaku asked me and Inoichi to come get you kids, he's in trouble with your mom again Shikamaru." The older man grinned at us.

"Dad, this is Naruto, Neji and Lee. The friends we were telling you guys about when we came home last time." Chouji introduced us. "Guys this is my dad, you can call him Chouza." Me and Lee looked at each other and grinned.

"So wait, your name is Chouji you're dad's name is Chouza, I'm going to assume Inoichi is Ino's dad and Shikamaru's dad's name is Shikaku?" He asked his grin widening, when the three of them nodded.

"Yea, don't make a big deal out of it Lee." Ino said a pink tinge on her cheeks.

"Ino! My princess!" Ino face-palmed as a man with a ponytail came towards us.

"You must be Inoichi!" Lee said smiling.

"I am indeed! You're Lee right? Then Neji and Naruto?" He pointed at each of us, we nodded.

"Let's just go you old men..." Ino muttered under her breath, pulling the wheel handle up on her suitcase, she moved towards the exit of the airport. The minute we hit the outside Naruto began complaining about the heat, I finally reached over and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Will you shut up! Complaining about the heat isn't going to make it any more bearable!" I growl when he turns to yell. "It's your own damn fault for wearing a track suit when you knew we were going to the desert." I glare at him and he returns the glare, I stop glaring when I feel the pull on my hand.

"Leave him alone Neji, you know he's going to continue complaining no matter what we say, now he has something else to complain about though." Shikamaru smiled when Naruto started complaining about the headache that came on as a result of my hit. Sighing and shaking my head I continue to follow Ino, Chouji and their dads, they stop infront of two large SUVs, I stop and admire the GMC Denali® (1) that Chouji's dad stands infront of. I feel Shikamaru stop and watch me look at the vehicle, he knows how much I love this particular SUV. "Maybe Chouza will let you drive." He smiled when I looked at him with a raised brow. "Hey Chouza," Shikamaru turns towards the older man who had come from behind the truck.

"What's up Shikamaru?" He asks with a smile.

"Neji wants to know if he can drive." Shikamaru smiled at his best friend's father, Chouza looked at me with a critical eye.

"Sure, let me see the drirve's liscense though." I smile pulling my wallet out. "Okay then, so now that everything's loaded who's riding where?" We finally decided Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, his dad and myself were in the Akimichi truck; Naruto, Ino, her dad and another guy who I hadn't really been introduced to, but Naruto was having fun drooling over, were in the Yamanaka truck.

"Right!" Inoichi immediately smiled as we all finished loading the luggage. "Neji you just have to follow my truck, if you get lost, don't worry you have Shikamaru, Chouji and Chouza." He said beaming at me, I felt my brow twitch. "We'll meet at the Nara ranch." He said climbing into the passenger seat of the other SUV, the unnamed guy climbed into the driver's seat with Naruto behind him. I pity the guy, he's going to have Naruto after his tail for our entire trip. I climb up into the driver's seat of the Akimichi's SUV. Pulling out after the red truck in front of me I follow just close enough that I won't get lost, it would look stupid to get lost when they were almost expecting me to. I felt Shikamaru's arms wrap around my shoulders from behind.

"So how you liking driving a Denali?" He asked, I smiled.

"I think after college I might have to get one." I answer I hear Chouza grunt his approval.

"Nothing like a good truck." Chouji said from the back seat where he was sitting behind his dad. "Right dad?" Chouza beamed back at his son, I slowed to a stop as the light turned yellow then red, we lost the Yamanaka truck at that light. "It's okay Neji, you're going to take the right at the next stop light." Chouji instructed, when the light turned green I saw the next light and got into the turn lane, turning and continuing on.

"Okay love, now you're going to go straight for the next ten miles, then you're going to turn left." Shikamaru took over the directions as Chouji answered his phone, I could hear a lot 'yes's and 'we'll be there's which led me to believe that it was Ino. We continued in silence, Shikamaru continued holding onto the back of my seat, at some marker unseen by me Shikamaru pointed off to the left and I turned. "Now you're going to follow the gravel road and turn at the first dirt road you see, you can't miss it." He kissed my temple and leaned back, I saw Chouza smiling out of the corner of my eye and my ears began burning with embarassement. I focused on the road, watching for a dirt road. Shikamaru was right, you couldn't miss it, there were hay bales lining the road and a wagon with a wheel missing was sitting to the left of the turn off.

"Great! We made it." Chouji smiled, I looked in the mirror and saw the other's pull in after us.

"How did that happen?" I ask motioning my mirrors.

"We took the shortcut." Shikamaru said after glancing back and seeing the others. Chouza told me where to park and I stopped, with the other vehicle pulling up right beside us, we climbed out and began unloading the cars.

"Shikamaru!" We stopped at the near scream that filled the air, I turned and saw a woman throw herself at my boyfriend I raised a brow and saw the look of absolute horror on his face, I knew that this was his mother.

"Mom... Mom... Mom! Let go of me please..." I saw the look of relief then fear when she pulled away.

"Shikamaru I will not be yelled at by my own son!" She went into a tirade that I think none of us wanted to interrupt.

"Yoshino, I think Shikamaru wanted to introduce his boyfriend and friends." A man had followed her out and I knew immediately that this was Shikamaru's father. I stepped forward with my hand out, a smile towards the parents of the one I love.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Neji Hyuuga." I said, drawing their attention away from their son to me, I almost didn't want their attention on me, but I figured I'd jump to my lover's rescue. Yoshino Nara looked at me, then down at my hand, with a frown on her face. I closed my hand and dropped it, surprised when I was wrapped in a hug.

"Boy, in this family we hug, no hand shakes. Shikamaru's told us enough about you that I already feel like you're family." I looked at my boyfriend over his mother's head and see him shrug.

"Mom, Neji has a problem with physical contact." Shikamaru said, saving me from an awkward situation.

"Doesn't your family hug you?" She asks me, making me think of my uncle and two cousins, one of which was as cuddly as barbed wire.

"No ma'am, they don't." I say shaking my head, she looked at me shocked.

"No one in your family hugs you?"

"Not since my dad died, I've lived with my uncle and his daughters for most of my life." I explain, Shikamaru wraps his arm around my waist, knowing it hurts me to talk about my father. Yoshino Nara looks at me with sympathy in her eyes, I always hated seeing that look directed at me, I don't need to be pitied. I force a fake smile at the woman, trying to make it believeable, I feel a hand on my shoulder and know it's Lee's, I also know that my fake smile isn't fooling anyone. The woman pulled me into another hug, rubbing my back the way I always thought my own mother would.

"Well now you have us, we'll hug you as many times as it takes for you to get used to it." She said not releasing me from her hug, I feel Shikamaru pull away then move behind his mother with a smile and nod. The look in his eyes says that I've been accepted into his family, I feel my eyes watering, I blink away the tears and smile.

"I guess this mean Neji's part of the family!" Ino gives a shout of joy, I pull out of Yoshino's hug and turn to find Ino in Chouji's arms spinning.

"What's that mean?" Naruto asks watching the Akimichi and Yamanaka clans celebrate.

"It means, Naruto, that Neji and Shikamaru are damn near married now!" Ino said laughing, Naruto gave her a look and she sent him a sweet as poison smile.

"Behave you two." Inoichi chuckled watching all of us, I turn to look at Shikamaru only to find that he wasn't around.

"Shikamaru went into the house." Shikaku said before I could ask. "Shikamaru's room is the last door down the hallway to the right, most likely where he went to." I nodded and headed towards the house, smiling at the very obvious southern decor. The buffalo skull hanging above the fireplace that looked well used, the main room a combination of living room, dining room and kitchen. I could smell something cooking on the stove but turned to the right and walked down the hall, late morning/early afternoon all the doors were open and I saw two bedrooms and a full bathroom with a claw footed bath tub and double sink. I wandered past another bedroom before coming on the last one down this hall, looking around the doorframe I saw Shikamaru laying in the middle of a bed that could fit four people on it comfortably.

"I guess I've been welcomed to the family." I say leaning against the doorframe, the love of my life turns his head and looks at me with hooded eyes.

"Yea, my mom and dad have never welcomed any of my other boyfriends like they welcomed you." He lifts his arms up to me and, kicking the door closed, I move to be folded into them. "My mom was always a good judge of character."

"Is that right?" I smile, kissing the pliant lips, a moan of approval leaving the body beneath me. "I wish you had stayed, the look on Naruto's face was priceless."

"I wanted to welcome you to the family in my own way." I hear the hitch in his voice as I grind down against him, the game between us is one that we haven't played in a while.

"So who is the guy that Naruto keeps drooling over?" I ask moving my hand from his hip to his crotch, massaging the bulge that lay under the denim.

"That's our summer worker-" The sentence is cut off by the gasp that slips past his lips. "He's Sai." The ring of a bell interrupts our little game.

"What is that?" I ask sitting back and enjoying the flush that covers the usually lazy man's face.

"Dad wants everyone to come to the sitting room." Shikamaru sits up and groans as his jeans rub his, no doubt, aching erection. Smiling I climb off the very comfortable bed and turn to pull my lover so we can find out what his father wants.

* * *

Author's Rants: So I may continue with a third chapter but I want your opinion and so does my friend, she lives on these reviews as much as I do.


End file.
